Scars of the Past and Eternal Love
by Riku'sgirl19
Summary: When a new girl arrives at Duel Academy, she refuses to talk or even to duel. But with Jaden Yuki as her school guide, can he break down her defenses and help her heal from past scars? And why do they seem attracted to each other if they have never met before? Better summary inside! PLZ Read and write a review! JadenxOC
1. Back to the academy

Hey guys! just an FYI this is the edited version of the orginal first chptr for those who are following. and if you don't like my story, then plz don't bother reading anymore! i don't care if you think its bad or if its not following the GX series, i just ask that you respect my idea for the story. i'm doing my best here, so plz no flamers!

anyways, enjoy!

* * *

Akaya Coles is a sixteen year old American duelist who was enrolling in Duel Academy on the request of her older brother and uncle/godfather Pegasus to try and help her get her passion for dueling up again. When she arrived, she refused to talk to anyone, let alone pick up a duel disk, and tried to distance herself from everyone is the school. that, however, wouldn't stop Jaden and his friends from trying to befriend her. Jaden begins to realize that Akaya was hiding something and tries to help her overcome the scars from her past.

As things were looking up, a dark power once again descended on the academy and threatened the balance of light and darkness. so, why does it seem that Akaya and Jaden are the only ones targeted and what is with these visions of Jaden as a prince and Akaya being a sorceress? Can they work together to save everyone, or will one of them fall into the realm of shadows?

* * *

Smack-dab in the middle of the ocean of the coast Japan lies an island that serves as a temporary placement for the aspiring school known as Duel Academy. There, students learn tactics, basics, strategies and history of the legendary card game: Duel Monsters. But enough about the school, this story begins with our faithful and ever loveable Jaden Yuki and his friends having a normal day just hanging out after saving the world so many times.

Jaden, Alexis, Chazz and Syrus were currently visiting the school half a year after their graduation; not too long ago, Jaden was traveling around the world as a pro-duelist, but then got caught up with the whole Paradox incident, and now he was asked to come give lessons on duel strategies while he was on break from duel tournaments. His friends were also asked to come and stay awhile too, and give lectures and lessons.

"Man I'm bored," sighed eighteen year old Jaden Yuki who was currently lounging on the beach with his friends. His dual-colored hair framed his tan face and slightly hid his deep brown eyes from the purging sun.

"You can say that again Serge," came the voice of his close friend Hasselberry. The tall, muscular, senior Ra yellow duelist was sitting on some rocks near the shore line gazing out over the beach.

Syrus, Alexis and Chazz could only nod in silent agreement. They hadn't heard from Jesse, Jim or O'Brien for a couple weeks so there wasn't anything to talk about really. That peace of the day was interrupted when a shout came from the other end of the beach; everyone turned to see Blair running towards them with a look of excitement on her face.

"What's going on Blair," Alexis asked walking over to the panting girl.

"You guys…aren't gonna believe this," the black-haired Slifer girl said between breaths, "but there's news that Pegasus himself is coming to the island!"

"WHAT," came the shout of five voices.

"Yeah, I know," Blair continued, "and there's a rumor that he's escorting a new student who's gonna enroll here too!"

"When are they coming," Syrus asked.

"I think tomorrow," she answered, "oh, and Chancellor Shepherd wants Jaden and Alexis to be there as the 'Welcoming Committee' or something like that."

"Why did slifer-slacker get picked and not me," Chazz asked irritated.

"Because he was the top duelist in the school Princeton," Hasselberry said with a 'duh' kind of tone.

Jaden shook his head at his friends' antics as Chazz started chasing after Hasselberry, but then was quiet for a few minutes as he pondered the news.

_Is something wrong Jaden?_

'**Huh? Oh, sorry Yubel**,' Jaden sighed to himself, '**just can't help but wonder though**…'

_I'm not sensing anything wrong, but you do seem troubled._

'**Nah, probably just tired from giving dueling advice to the first years**,' Jaden replied, '**I just wonder what the new kid is like? Also, why would Pegasus himself take the time to bring one** **student to the academy?**'

_I'm not too sure myself Jaden, but I'll be here to protect you no matter what._

'**Thanks Yubel**,' Jaden said as he stood up.

He brushed the sand off his pants as he caught up to his friends and headed back to their respective rooms to turn in for the night.

**Meanwhile:**

On a large cruise ship, Maximillion Pegasus was sitting down for dinner with a young girl of about 16 yrs of age with golden brown hair that had streaks of black mixed in darkening her bright hazel eyes. A beautiful golden chain wrapped around her delicate neck and held a black gem against the hallow of her throat. She was picking at her plate, not feeling the mood to eat, but she had complied with Pegasus to at least come out of her room.

"Must you be like this my dear," Pegasus asked the girl in a worried tone.

"Sorry Uncle Max," the girl sighed, "I just don't see the point of going to this academy since I dropped outta the other one."

"You know as well as I do why," the older gentleman said, "your brother and I both agree that this may help you get over what happened in the past and try to find the old you that's still buried in your heart!"

"You know I can't forget Uncle Max," the girl said quietly with her head bowed, "why do you think I asked to wear the guy's uniform? I don't want anyone seeing the scars I bear."

"My dear niece, it pains me to see you like this," Pegasus said kindly as he came to kneel in front of the girl, " but…I have already called ahead to request the uniform and that you aren't put into the field experience classes where you'd have to duel. The chancellor knows of your situation and won't force you unless you choose to, okay?"

The girl nodded silently with a few tears slipping down her slightly pink cheeks.

"Have you decided what name you are going to go by," Pegasus asked brushing back his long silver hair.

"Yeah, but I'll keep my original last name," she answered, "oh and Uncle Max? I have one more thing I'd like you to tell the chancellor…"

* * *

well, there you have it!

here's a few things about the story:

Akaya's name means 'colorful flower' in japanese. (i found it online on facebook) as for her hair, she dyed it so that no one knew what she really looked like; she'll also be turning 17 during the story.

any other questions please pm me and i'll be happy to answer.

NOTICE! i need some ideas for what kind of deck Akaya should use and how to write up the duels. if anyone is willing to help, please let me know!


	2. New girl in school

Hey everyone! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in so long! T_T I was out of town for the holidays and just trying to deal with some personal matters. anyway...here's chptr two of my GX story! ENJOY!

i do not own the GX series, but if i did...well...i'd probably make a fifth season by now! LOL

* * *

The next morning came quicker than anyone had expected and excitement buzzed through the academy like a wild fire. Chancellor Shepherd, Professor Crowler, Jaden and Alexis were walking out to the docks and saw that the ship had already arrived. When they finally reached the docks, Pegasus was waiting patiently for them; when he finally saw them, he walked up to meet them half way.

"Mr. Pegasus, such an honor to have you here," Shepherd greeted the man.

"It's a pleasure Chancellor Shepherd," Pegasus smiled and noticed Jaden and Alexis, "and who are these young ones?"

"Allow me to introduce our top graduates from the end of last year," Shepherd began, "this is Jaden Yuki and Alexis Rhodes."

They both politely shook hands with Pegasus and then waited patiently as the two men walked a ways a bit to discuss something in private.

"Jaden," Alexis nudge him, "look over there. That the new student?"

The Neo Spacian duelist followed his friend's line of sight to see someone walking off the boat. Upon closer inspection, he saw that it was a young girl, maybe a year younger then himself; she had dark-brown/blonde hair with black highlights, lightly tanned skin and distant looking hazel eyes. Despite the weather, she was wearing a light, denim jacket over a purple t-shirt and jeans with tennis shoes. She looked around the docks before settling her eyes on the two graduate students; Jaden waved at her with a kind smile, but she turned, jumped off the docks and walked down the beach away from them.

"Ok…what's with her," Alexis asked.

"Please excuse my niece, she's very decisive when it comes to talking to people," Pegasus apologized walking back over to them, "she was like this for nearly a whole at the last duel academy she went to, but a talented duelist and kind-hearted young man helped her come out and 'blossom' you could say."

"Well…she better start talking soon if she wishes to pass my field training classes," Crowler stated smugly.

"that's another thing Crowler," Shepherd interrupted, "she won't be in your classes unless she decides to start dueling again."

Jaden and Alexis looked at their past chancellor in complete shock; Crowler just look flabbergasted and couldn't form complete words.

"Chancellor Shepherd what do you 'unless she decides to start dueling again'?" Alexis calmly asked after a minute of silence.

"It's a story 'she' will have to tell you herself," Shepherd sighed, "if anyone can get her to talk…"

Jaden looked back over at the girl who had walked away from them and noticed her staring out at eh ocean with a distant and saddened look; he thought for a minute before jumping off the docks himself and slowly made his way over to the girl.

"Does Jaden-boy have a plan of approach," Pegasus asked watching the dual-colored haired duelist.

"Knowing Jaden…he probably doesn't have a clue what his next move is right now," Alexis answered with a smile.

**'Jaden, what are you planning to do?'**

'I'm not sure I really know Yubel, but maybe I can help her…'

**'There's something familiar about her, but I just can't place it in my memories.'**

'well…only one way to find out.'

He finally stopped about four feet from the girl who was now sitting in the sand; she finally looked up at him a bit surprised.

"Hey, what sup? My name's Jaden Yuki," he smiled down at her, "mind if I join you?"

She looked at him like he was something out of an insane asylum before shrugging her shoulders. He took that as an ok and sat down next to her and sat in a simple silence before he tried talking to her again.

"So…um…I guess…um, Welcome to Duel Academy," Jaden tried, "so um…what's your name?"

She looked over at him before rolling her eyes and looking back out at the ocean; Jaden sighed, it was going to take a lot more to try and get her to utter even a syllable.

"her name's Akaya Coles!" a little voice piped up.

Both of them jumped at the voice, but the girl was the first to recover since she recognized the voice. Jaden turned to look at the girl and saw a strange, black-looking rabbit sitting in the girl's lap.

"Um…did you just…talk," he asked nervously.

"So what if I did? Is it wrong for a duel monster spirit to talk," it countered.

"you're a duel monster spirit?" Jaden asked staring at the rabbit in confusion.

"Sure am! Name's Dark Lolita Bunny, but you can call me Lita! I'm one of Akaya's deck monsters."

Jaden looked at the girl for clarification and she gave him a nod; it was definitely going to be an interesting year.

"You know…I'm surprised he's lasted this long," Pegasus mused looking at the two teens in the sand.

"What do you mean sir," Crowler asked.

"Well…last time someone she just met tried talking to her, they've run off for some reason…thinking that they had seen a talking rabbit. Must be something else then."

They all shrugged it off, but didn't know what was to come in the next few months.

* * *

Well...that's it for now! Please R&R!

quick FYI- Akaya's deck is a Dark Lolita deck...generously and amazingly created by my dear friend and fellow author: lookalike5516! you'll see the rest of the deck in the upcoming chptrs! and anyone who's good at writing out duels...plz PM me soon!

See ya soon!


	3. She talks!

Hey guys! sorry for not getting back to the story quick enough. Huge writer's block and the fact that i am stuck between ten stories right now! Oh well, hope you all enjoy!

**Akaya: what's the point of this chptr?**

**Me: just go with it for now ok?**

**Lita: are you two fighting again?**

**Both: no!**

* * *

"Has anyone gotten a word out of her yet," Chazz asked as they all gathered in the Slifer cafeteria.

"Nope," they all answered.

It had been a month since Akaya had arrived and she was still refusing to interact with anyone. Sure, she went to her respective classes, but she wouldn't participate in the class discussions. What was noticeable was that she was even avoiding Jaden whenever he tried to talk to her.

"Why does she distance herself so much," Syrus asked out of curiosity, "she honestly seems like a nice person."

"You might have a point there Private Truesdale," Hasselberry agreed, he was leaning back in his chair with his feet propped on the table, "but, do ya think she's just extremely shy or something?"

No one really answered that question, seeing as how no one really had an answer. One thing they did notice, though, was that Jaden as being awfully quiet and that wasn't normal for him.

"You alright Jaden," Alexis asked in concern.

"Hmmm," he responded, he had been looking out the window deep in thought, "Oh, sorry Alexis; kind of spaced-out there. What were you asking?"

"If you're alright," she repeated, "you seem kind of quiet."

"And…"

"You're usually blabbing about something slacker," Chazz retorted.

The Neo-spacian duelist shook his head and went back to looking out the window while his friends just went back to discussing other things. He looked over towards the forest and saw a familiar rabbit jumping, trying to motion for him to follow.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna go for a walk; I'll be back in a bit," he said walking out the door, not giving his friends anytime to ask where he heading to.

He reached the edge of the forest looking for Lita and saw her hoping towards the river.

'Why does she want me to follow?'

**I'm not so sure about this Jaden**

'I know Yubel, but there's something that Lita knows about Akaya that she wants us to help with.'

***sigh* Very well; I will protect you no matter what.**

"heh, you always have Yubel. I'm always grateful to have a friend like you around.'

Jaden continued following the black rabbit until they came across an open area; he recognized it as the clearing that lead to the cliff he would come out to sometimes after a duel or classes when he wanted to think.

"Why did you bring me here Lita," he asked as the Dark Lolita rabbit.

"Well, I figured…maybe you could try and help Akaya to be herself again," Lita answered innocently, "plus, she's been on the phone with her brother for a good two hours now!"

"She's talking…on a phone," he repeated in disbelief.

The lil' rabbit nodded and motioned for him to again; now they were heading towards the actual cliff and upon nearing, he could make out a distinct voice almost sounding…happy?

"No, I'm serious….are you kidding me?!...well, you know I have to approve first….hey, I may be the younger sibling, but I still look out for you big brother! ...*sigh* no I haven't…don't yell at me! ...I just don't trust anyone ye…."

Akaya had stopped talking when she turned around and found the last person she wanted to see. Jaden felt nervous as the girl stared at him with a murderous glare in her eyes as she closed the phone; thankfully she turned her attention to the rabbit next to him.

"What? I thought you could use company," Lita shrugged trying to hide behind the boy.

The Dark Lolita duelist placed a hand to her temple with a heavy look of annoyance on her face; Jaden waited for her to say something, but the girl just stood there.

"Uh, look, Akaya," he began nervously, "I'm sorry for intruding, but Lita's worried about you and she thought I could help somehow. I'll just leave you alone now; sorry for interrupting."

He started to back away and turned to walk back towards the dorms, but two words stunned him frozen:

"Jaden, wait…"

* * *

TBC... sorry if it sounded like it was rushed...i'm just going through some hard times right now and i really didn't have any idea for Akaya's first few days of school, but i'm gonna do the best i can!

i do not own GX or the characters. i do however...need name ideas for Akaya's older brother. if you guys have any ideas, i'll take the one with the most votes and remember...the siblings are American. hope to hear from all you readers! R&R!

**Akaya: i thought i was playing mute longer?**

**Me: i think we should move things along. you'll still be playing 'mute' for now...though...just not with Jaden.**

**Akaya: huh...so what's next?**

**Me: your brother...**


	4. Akaya and Yubel

Hey everybody! sorry i haven't updated in so long! i had no internet and i've mentioned this so many time in my other stories...its starting to annoy me! anyway, it took me awhile to come up with a proper chptr and i know this might get somewhat confusing, but its been some time that i've actually worked on this story and i will admit that there's no action, yet, but i'm getting pretty far in this story, so please be patient...and no flamers or haters!

* * *

**Me: and done!**

**Akaya: that took awhile! Jaden and I were stuck in that scene for months!**

**Me: *raises a brow* ya could've moved ya know!**

**Akaya: i did, but Jay's still there...**

**Me: oh for the love of...JADEN!**

* * *

He looked back at Akaya in shock; she had actually spoken straight to him instead of talking through Lita. She was looking at him with annoyance in her eyes, but she motioned for him to come up to the cliff-face with her. They sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity, till she started talking again…

"Well?" she asked.

"Well what?" he asked back, unable to know what she was asking.

"You have any questions or are you gonna sit there like an idiot with his mouth hanging open," she asked impatiently.

"Oh," he responded, his cheeks tinted slightly pink.

She was waiting for him to answer when her phone went off; she flipped it open and placed it to her ear.

"Hello?"

**_"WHY THE HELL DID YOU HANG UP ON ME?!"_**

_"_Lost connection," she lied casually, "listen…I gotta go. I have some…business…to take care of…"

Jaden felt the air around them grow thicker with hostility and distrust; he waited while Akaya finished her conversation before she stood up and started to leave.

"Hey, hold on a sec…" he started before she held a piece of paper in his face.

"We'll talk later," she said, turning around and walking back to the dorms.

He stared at her…then he noticed that the paper had a cell number on it saying:

'only call for emergency'

"I guess it's a start…." He said walking back to the dorms.

Dorms:

Akaya sighed as she closed the door to her room; dropping her jacket and shoes by the desk, she fell backwards onto her bed, feeling some of the tension leaving her body. Unbeknownst to her, Yubel had followed her back, hiding her presence so the girl didn't see her. She was suspicious about the girl and wanted to keep a close eye on her in case she tried something against Jaden.

"Can't he take a hint," she heard the girl mumble aloud, "I'm just not ready to talk to anyone! Plus, no one would understand…."

As her voice trailed off as she turned onto her right side; Yubel felt her eyes widen when she saw Akaya's bare back and shoulders, shock flowing throughout her body and mistakenly letting down her guard. Instantly, Akaya felt her presence and sat up facing her:

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

"Please calm down, my name is Yubel and I'm Jaden's spirit guardian," the duel spirit explained trying to ease the frantic girl's anxiety.

"So he sent you to spy on me," she demanded.

"No! I came on my own," Yubel said sitting at the other end of the bed, "I wanted to find out more about you and then I saw…"

Akaya's face paled as she realized what the spirit saw; she pulled her hair loose so that it cascaded down her back and hiding her bare skin.

"I never showed it to anyone…even though it was years ago…" she started to explain and let out a sigh as she told Yubel her story. They sat in silence afterwards and the spirit felt…was it sympathy or sorrow…or was it both.

"I'm…sorry," was all she could say. She couldn't really say it, but she felt a small connection to the girl…even though she couldn't understand how and why.

"Please don't tell Jaden or anyone else," Akaya pleaded, "no one can understand what I went through! No one…"

As she spoke, the black gem around her neck started to glow lightly; after a second, Yubel noticed that a small golden puppy and a tiny black cat were sitting in front of Akaya. The two of them walked up, the puppy laid against her legs, while the cat jumped into the crying girl's lap.

"Thanks guys," she whispered, scratching the cat's ears.

"Who are they Akaya," Yubel asked curiously.

"Well, their proper names are Liar Puppy and Scarring Cutie," Akaya explained, "they're two of my monster spirits from my deck."

"But….they seem to have a physical form," the duel spirit pointed out, "how is that possible?!"

"This gem….it has special qualities," she answered, lightly touching the black stone, "I can't let it fall into the wrong hands or it could cause utter chaos! It works on only Duel Monsters, so I have to be cautious…."

"Is that why you refuse to duel," Yubel then asked.

"No, it's something more personal," the girl said as she hid her face in the cat's furry head, earning a small purr of comfort.

Yubel truly felt sympathy for the girl; after sitting for a moment, she carefully sat next to her and placed a hand gently on her back.

"Things can get better Akaya, you just have to open up to them," she suggested, "How about we make a deal?"

"Like what," Akaya asked curiously, looking at the spirit in her mismatched eyes.

"If you open up to Jaden and learn to trust him, I can keep the other students off your back about you not dueling. I know some have tried pressuring you to…"

The said girl's face blushed slightly, knowing that Yubel had really been keeping an eye on her. After a minute of silence, she gave her word…knowing full well she couldn't go back on it. Yubel stood and headed towards the door, only to stop when Akaya called out to her.

"I'm just curious, but have we met before," she asked, "I feel like I should know you from somewhere!"

"Perhaps, I feel the same, but it is not clear to me yet," she answered back with a simple smile, "only time will let us discover that."

With that said, Yubel phased through door and flew off back to Jaden's room.

* * *

ok. i thought it would be nice if Yubel and Akaya established some type of friendship or aquanitanship...i don't know how to spell that accuratly.

if you guys have any suggestions for the story, i'm all ears! i really need help with setting up a duel and coming up with creepy villain for the story!

Plz R&R!

* * *

**Me: what to do, what to do...**

**Akaya: what are you stuck on?**

**Me: next chptr, plus i have another Yugioh story that i'm currently writing!**

**Yubel: how many does that make now? **

**Me: hmmmm, i think i lost count...**

**Alexis: then its quite a bit.**

**Me: eh...whatever...**

**Syrus: why am i here?**

**Me: you're our little model! i need someone to try my designs, Alexis is looking for different make-up shades and Akaya is testing home-made nail polish!**

**Syrus: wh-what about Y-Yubel?!**

**Akaya: she's here to make sure you don't run away!**

**Syrus: SOMEONE HELP ME!**


End file.
